


A very Merry Christmas For Stiles

by Immortal33



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Angst, Christmas Fluff, Established Pack, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Pack Feels, Set after season 3A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal33/pseuds/Immortal33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanted to write something Chismassy for Teen Wolf. </p><p>A littly angsty in the beginning, but I promise,it only gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles POV: 

Lying here on my bed, feeling the empty space next to me, I allow a single tear to fall. 

How I missed him. 

How I missed his touch. Him lying next to me until I fell asleep. 

But he’s gone now. And I don’t know if he’s ever coming back. 

He had left, not even saying a goodbye. 

He hadn’t cared about any of us. 

I need to move on, seriously. I need to let go of the past, and embrace the now. 

If Derek had decided to leave, without even a goodbye, without even acknowledging we were more than friends, then maybe he wasn’t who I thought he was. 

I need to forget. And start again. I wiped my now wet face, my one tear had become a full blown crying session. 

But enough of that. No more crying for that wolf. 

He didn’t want me, okay, I didn’t want him either. 

Which was a lie, and I knew it. 

But there were no wolves here right now to catch me. 

I finally drifted off to sleep, promising myself that tomorrow was a new day. A new start.   
\--  
Scott POV: 

“Stiles has been so depressed.” I told Isaac. 

“Have you talked to him? Figure out why?” 

“I know why. But he won’t admit it.”

“Is it Derek?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Those two seriously have issues.” 

“Yeah, but now, Derek is gone, he decided to just take off, without even a goodbye or a reassurance of him coming back.” 

“Maybe he couldn’t say goodbye.” 

“That’s not an excuse.” 

He sighed and laid next to me on the bed. 

“Don’t get too worked up about it. We just need to figure out a way to help Stiles, get him back to his hyped up way.” He laughed a bit snuggling up to me. 

He threw his arm around my waist and I caressed it. 

“I know. We’ll figure something out tomorrow.” 

I closed my eyes and relaxed. Isaac’s body was so close to me. And I had finally accepted that maybe this was something more. We were something more. 

And I wouldn’t allow us to turn out like Derek and Stiles. 

“Isaac?” 

“Yeah?” He mumbled.

I managed to turn around and face him. He had his eyes closed. 

He was beautiful. I never thought I would ever look at a guy and think that. 

I stroked his face and he open his eyes. 

We stared at each other, his eyes softening as I ran my finger on his face. 

I leaned toward him, and he closed his eyes. 

Our lips met and we shared a tender kiss. 

His arms tightened around my waist and pulled me closer to him. 

“I thought you would never kiss me.” He said shyly. 

And I kissed him again, a bit more hungrily. He growled low in his throat and rolled us so I would be under him. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while now..” I managed to say while he kissed my neck and sucked at my collar bone, “but I wasn’t sure if the feelings were mutual.” 

He snickered. 

“Well, they are. I really like you, a lot.” 

I smiled and pulled him toward me. After our make out session, turning into our clothes ripping,then we heard my mom’s car. 

“Just great.” Isaac said and picked up our torn clothes from the floor. 

I helped him and threw a shirt at him to put on. 

We dressed again and laid on the bed. 

“Goodnight.” I told him and kissed him lightly. 

I turned with my back to him and he snuggled up to me. 

“Restraint, Isaac. My mom is home.” I said trying not to laugh. 

He growled low in his throat and rubbed himself on me. 

“Yeah, goodnight.” He finally said and rested his head on my shoulder blades.   
\---  
Stiles POV: 

I got up early and took a shower. I had promised myself a new start. 

I dressed quickly and pulled out my hoodie from the closet. 

Last week of school, just before Christmas. 

I had even forgotten it was December. 

Time sure flies when you don’t pay attention. 

All I knew was that it had been three months since Derek had left. I hadn’t paid attention to the weather. 

Seasons had changed and I didn’t even care. 

But not anymore. 

I was not ruining Christmas. It was the one holiday I always enjoyed. Especially since it was my mothers favorite. 

My Dad was already in the kitchen having coffee. 

“Morning Son. Did you sleep okay?” He asked concerned. 

“Yeah, you know, we should put up the Christmas lights.” 

He smiled at my suggestion. 

“Okay, we’ll start this evening.” 

“And I can make some sugar free cookies.” I added. 

“That sounds nice.” 

“Alright, see you later Dad.” 

I drove to school, admiring all the beautifully decorated homes. 

Thoughts of the Hale house drifted into my mind, and I brushed them off quickly. 

“Hey guys.” I told Isaac and Scott. 

They looked happy. Did I miss something?

“Stiles.. You’re better.” Scott managed to say. 

“Of course I am. We need to start making plans for Christmas dude, the pack should most definitely do like a Secret Santa, we should totally build like snowmen, and then…” 

“Yeah, he’s a lot better.” Isaac interrupted and wrapped an arm around me. 

The three of us walked into the school, where we met up with the rest of the gang. 

I could see the surprise on their faces as they saw me smiling. 

Had I really looked that bad before? 

“Lydia, we could totally use some ideas for the pack. You know with Christmas here and all..” 

“Of course, Stiles.” She said and put a finger on my lips. “Relax, I’ll make up a list. We can meet at my house later on.” 

I nodded and we all went to our classes. 

At lunch, we started chatting up again, and Lydia had already made up the slip of papers for the secret Santa. 

“Alright, everyone knows how this works, so if you get your name, just put it back in and get another slip.” Lydia instructed. 

“What about Peter?” I asked.

“Well, he’ll just get whatever name is left over.” She smirked. 

We all nodded. 

The envelope got passed around the table. 

It seemed funny now. At the beginning of the year, it had just been Scott and me. 

Now, it was eleven of us sitting together. 

I smiled at the thought. 

I looked at the piece of paper. 

Just great, I got freaking stuck with zombie wolf, crazy uncle Peter. 

I’m definitely going to buy him a straight jacket!


	2. Facing the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Lydia POV:

At the end of the day we all gathered at my house. 

My mother served us with some hot chocolate and cookies. 

I was glad she didn’t ask any questions, especially with Peter Hale here. 

“Okay, here you go Peter.” 

He rolled his eyes but took the little piece of paper. Once he opened it he groaned. 

“Really? Who’s idea was this?” He asked annoyed. 

“All of ours.” I told him. “You have to join.” 

“It’s a way for all of us to bond.” Scott added. 

He rolled his eyes once more and placed the paper in his coat. 

“So, I was thinking we could totally fix up the loft. Making it look more like a home.” I started. 

“Yeah, definatly. That place looks all glumy.” 

“Maybe we could even turn on some scented candles.” 

Allison and Erica added. 

We all nodded. 

“We should get a tree.” Ethan said. 

We all agreed on going out and buying Christmas decorations. 

I handed each a list of the things to buy to the guys. 

“What? We’re buying all the dinner essentials, you guys can take care of that.” I told Jackson as he stared at me. 

“Fine.” He replied annoyed. 

“I can only imagine the look on Dereks face if he saw what we are going to do to the loft.” Isaac said happily. 

I saw Stiles flinch at Dereks name. 

I knew he had been depressed. But then he just went with it. 

“Not that sour wolf could do much from us interfering. Right Zombie wolf?” He said laughing and nudging at Peter. 

Peter just rolled his eyes, and let Stiles keep poking at him. 

“Right, Stiles.” He simply said. 

We all went our separate ways and decided on meeting up at the loft after we bought everything. 

We were already behind schedule as it was, with Christmas practically being only a week away.   
*  
Erica POV: 

“We need to contact Derek somehow.” I told Lydia and Allison. 

“Why? Stiles is doing so much better. Why hurt him?” Allison answered first. 

“Because, I know he’s still depressed. I can sense it in him. He’s just hiding his feelings, and I know that’s not healthy. Haven’t you seen how much weight his lost these few weeks.” 

“Yeah, but he’s actually gained some muscle.” Lydia answered. 

“That’s not the point. He needs Derek.” 

“No, he doesn’t. He’ll be fine.” Lydia said more coldly. “Look, I know there was something going on between them, but if they didn’t want to face it, then, it was on them. There’s really nothing we can do. Derek left, and that’s it.” 

“But if I’m able to talk to him, tell him how Stiles is, he might come back.” 

“But for how long? And then we’re stuck with Stiles becoming more depressed if Derek leaves again. He’s barely coming out of it. I’m with Lydia on this.” 

I had thought it would be easier to convince the girls about calling Derek, but everyone seemed to be on the same page. 

Even Peter. He had completely told me to mind my own business. That it wasn’t my problem. 

But I felt like it was a pack thing. 

We should all help with this. 

But no one agreed with me, and now, there was nothing I could do. 

I had already tried calling Dereks cell, but he wouldn’t pick up, I had even snatched Peters phone, and he still didn’t pick up. 

If he didn’t want to answer to me nor Peter, than maybe they were right. 

Derek didn’t really love Stiles. 

Derek didn’t love anyone.

And it still bothered me.  
*  
Stiles POV:

I was the last one to arrive at the loft. Everyone was already there. I sat in my Jeep for a while. 

‘Don’t think about it. Don’t think about him. The pack is in there. They need you.’ 

I pulled myself out of the Jeep and entered the loft. 

It already started to look more alive. 

The chatter of the pack as they decorated the tree. 

Even zombie wolf was helping. And he looked happy. 

I wondered how long it had been since he celebrated Christmas. 

It must’ve been a long time. 

A long time since he had a pack. 

Derek should be a part of this. 

I sighed. 

“Hey, Stiles! Come put the star on the tree!” Scott called out to me. 

I smiled at him and walked toward them. 

“Wow, nice tree.” I told them looking at how they decorated it. 

“We found it!” Ethan and Aiden said in unison. 

Even they seemed happy. They finally had a pack in which they felt they finally belonged. 

Danny was clinging onto Ethan. He placed a small kiss on his cheek. 

“That you did.” He told Ethan. 

“Well, common, what are you waiting for?” Peter said handing me a chair to stand on and giving me the star. 

I stood on it and reached for the tip of the tree. I placed the star gently and hooked it up to the lights. 

My foot slipped a bit, but Peter was there and he was holding me in place. 

“Careful.” He said laughing. 

Jackson turned on the tree lights. 

We all gasped. It was beautiful. 

The girls were busy baking some cookies and I noticed the kitchen looked different. 

“Has that table always been there?” I asked Scott. 

“Peter bought it a few weeks back.” 

“This place sure looks different.” I added surprised. 

“Yeah, we got here early and we all cleaned it up. You know, making it look like an actual home.” He smiled. 

There was garland placed on the ceiling and entrance ways. They had even placed pictures up by the mantle. 

I picked one up. 

It was one we had taken by the Hale house. 

“I want a pack picture.” I had told everyone and to my surprise, they had agreed. 

“Sure mom, whatever you want.” Jackson had said sarcastically, but he had been laughing. 

I still blushed at the title they had given me. Pack Mom. 

We all stood together. 

I had managed to fix the camera so that the flash didn’t affect the werewolves eyes, and it came out clean. 

Everyone smiling and looking at the camera. 

All but one wolf. 

He had been looking at me and smiling. Affection in his face. Maybe love? 

I shook that thought and placed the picture back. 

“The place looks really nice.” I said to the pack. 

“Thanks Mom!” They all yelled in unison and I blushed furiously. 

He wasn’t here, and yet, they still called me that. 

They all laughed. 

“Ha, ha. Very funny, I‘m too young to be a Mom.” I told them and slapped a couple of arms as I made my way toward the kitchen. 

“Want to help with dinner? We’re still finishing up the cookies.” Lydia asked. 

“Sure.” 

“There’s some steak in the fridge and some veggies. I was thinking a white rice?” Allison added. 

“Yeah, I can totally do that.” I said smiling and washed my hands. 

Memories of Derek and me cooking came rushing to me. 

The first time I had cooked for him and he had helped. 

I shook that thought and continued cutting up the veggies. 

“Look, I know you miss him, more than the rest of us. Why don’t you call him?” Erica whispered to me. 

“No.” I answered and moved around her. 

“Erica!” I heard Peter call out to her. I knew he had heard.

She sighed angrily.

“Both of you are so stubborn!” She said loudly and I froze. “If you guys just would have said how each of you felt, then maybe he would have had the courage to stay. But neither of you acknowledged how you felt. And you are here sulking and depressed and we have to deal with it!” 

I felt my eyes sting. I wouldn’t cry. I wouldn’t. 

“Stiles.. I’m..” 

“No. You’re right. You’re absolutely right, Erica. You guys don’t have to deal with me anymore. I’m out.” 

I grabbed my hoodie and walked out the door with the others protesting. 

“Don’t leave.” Scott said coming out to the Jeep. “Don’t listen to her.” 

“Why not Scott? She’s right. I’ve been depressed. I’ve been upset. If only I had told him how I felt, and he would’ve done the same, then maybe he would still be here. But now, there’s nothing to do. And the pack shouldn’t have to suffer with me. Go back in, join them. I’ll be fine.” 

“Stiles..” 

“Just leave me alone.” 

I drove off, with the tears in my eyes. 

She was right. We were both so stubborn, and stupid. 

I loved him, and I thought he loved me back. 

But he had left, without a goodbye, and I had stayed behind crying like a girl. 

I was going to show Erica how wrong she was about me.


	3. Facts

Boyd POV: 

“You totally lost it! You have no right to talk to Stiles that way!” I yelled at Erica. 

How could she be so cruel. Especially when he was trying to get better. 

“I’m sorry.” She whimpered. 

“Don’t apologize to me, you have to apologize to him. He’s a part of this pack, one of the most important ones, whether Derek is here or not, he’s still our Pack Mom. He’s the one who holds us together, whether he sees it or not. In his depressed state, in his sadness, we have to be with him.” 

“I know.” Was all she said. 

“Derek won’t be too pleased in finding out how you treated Stiles.” Peter told her coming into the room. 

The rest of the pack had left without eating. Only Peter, Erica and myself had stayed behind. 

“What you did to him was wrong. You have to be more patient. Stiles is coping. He lost the one he loved. We all saw the way those two acted around each other, even if they didn’t. We all have different ways of saying things.” He told Erica. 

She was in tears now and I pulled her toward me. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“You need to apologize to Stiles.” He told her and she nodded. “Now, go home. It’s getting late and I don’t want your parents to worry.” 

The following morning, we all waited for Stiles in the parking lot. 

We were afraid he might be more depressed now. Especially with all that Erica had said. 

Surprisingly enough, he looked fine. 

Actually, he seemed much better. 

He saw and just kept walking. 

Was he ignoring us? 

“Hey..” I said to him walking beside him. 

“Vernon.” He replied coldly and kept walking. 

“Okay. He’s never called me by my first name before.” I told the pack, who had just turned into statues beside me. 

“His voice, he.. He was showing no emotion.” Scott started. 

“And he reeks of Aderall. I think he might have overdosed.” Jackson added. 

We all agreed concerned for our pack mom. 

Erica sort of whimpered. 

The rest of the day continued on the same. Stiles kept ignoring all of us. Which was weird seeing him so quiet. It bothered me. 

Even at lunch, he left the cafeteria, not even glancing at us. 

“He’ll be okay, right?” I asked the pack. 

“Sure, we’ll just give him time to sort it out.” Scott answered me. And I saw him texting. 

“Any reply?” 

He sighed and shook his head. 

“We wouldn’t be in this mess if someone” Lydia said staring at Erica “Would have just kept their big mouth shut.” 

For the first time, in a long time, Erica had no reply. She actually seemed to be trying to sink more into her seat.   
\---  
Stiles POV: 

I was going to show them, yes, I was. I would be completely cold to my surroundings. 

No feeling was better than pain. 

And I knew exactly how to do that. I had closed myself out once, I could do it again. 

But, I did have to make a phone call. I would tell Derek everything. Once and for all I would take the lead, even if he shot me down. 

“You have reached..” Yada yada yada, his voice mail. Of course. 

“Hey Derek’s voicemail. This is Stiles….” I felt a lump in my throat and I swallowed. “ So you left sour wolf, not even a goodbye. Why? Did I scare you off? OR what? I mean, I thought we were becoming friends, maybe something more? Maybe just on my end. I don’t know. Derek, I miss you. I really miss you. And I wish I could’ve told you this directly, but I guess I should just talk, until your voicemail is full of my ranting. I.. You know, you suck. You suck big time. We’re all missing you. Me more than the others. You know, I’ve been completely depressed. I mean, common, even Erica yelled at me. For heavens sakes Derek. I…I…Damn it. I love you! But you know what!? You don’t deserve me. No, you don’t. Cause you just left, and you.. You didn’t care that you were leaving me. You left me, you just left me. And I hate you for that. I do…No.. no, I don’t. I’m sorry. I don’t hate you. I just, I just.. I feel like I have this big hole in my chest and I cant breath. I feel so alone. Derek, come back. Come back for me? Please. I don’t know how much I cant take. I really need you. And it’s cool if you don’t feel the same, it’s fine really. But all I need is you. Even just as a friend. I can’t function without you. I miss you. A lot. So that’s that, sour wolf, and you can do whatever you want with that information. You can flush it down the toilet, or maybe just take it and love me back. Just know that I love you. And whatever your decision may be, I will always love you. Okay. So there you have it. I love you Derek Hale.” 

I looked at the phone for a long time and hung up. 

Just great. I had completely lost it and declared my love to an answering machine. 

I sighed and readied for the school day. 

The pack was already waiting for me. And I couldn’t face them. I just couldn’t. 

Erica was right, I shouldn’t bring them down. They shouldn’t suffer because of me. 

So, I did what I had to. I ignored them. It felt funny calling Boyd by his first name, I rarely ever did that. But I knew that would stop them. And sure enough it did. 

At lunch time my phone vibrated. 

Derek. Holy shit. Derek was calling me. 

I quickly walked outside and far away from the werewolves. I got into my Jeep.

“Derek?” I sort of whispered knowing he could hear me. 

“Stiles?” His voice was rough, it sounded coarse. 

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

“Did you mean it?” 

“What?” 

“Did you mean what you said, in your message.” 

He had heard it. 

I felt shivers run through my body.

“Stiles?” 

“Yes. I meant it, Derek.” 

He sighed into the phone.

“You shouldn’t.” 

“I shouldn’t what?” 

“You shouldn’t love me.” 

“I think it’s a little late for that sour wolf.” I laughed a bit. “Derek?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Can you come back?” 

“Stiles..” 

“Look, if you don’t love me, it’s fine. Just come back.” 

“I never said I didn’t.” 

“So do you?” 

He stayed quiet for a bit, and it frightened me. I thought he had hung up. And he didn’t answer. 

I got a message from Scott but I ignored it. 

“Derek? You know, you don’t have to answer that.” 

“I do.” 

“What?”

“I do love you, Stiles.” 

“How I wish you were here.” 

There was a tapping sound on my window which startled me. 

“Unlock the door.”

I did as I was told and the door flung open rapidly.

“Derek..” I managed to say before his lips came crushing down on mine.

It was rough, and hungry but I didn’t care. 

I was kissing Derek Hale and that’s all that mattered.

When we finally separated to take a breath, he was smiling. 

“You’re going to be late.” 

“I don’t care.” I told him and pulled him toward me.


	4. Merry All Around

Scott POV: 

Stiles came in 10 minutes late to the class. 

And he was beaming. 

I picked up Derek scent off his clothes and I smiled at him. 

Stiles just nodded sheepishly and pointed to the window. 

Sure enough. There was Derek, standing in the parking lot. Like he belonged there. 

“Dude.. Did you make out with Derek?” Isaac whispered from behind Stiles. 

“Maybe.” Stiles whispered back. 

Isaac just patted his back. 

After class, Stiles walked rapidly toward the parking lot and wrapped his arms around Derek. 

“Like my Christmas gift?” He asked us and kissed Dereks cheek. 

Derek didn’t complain or say anything, instead, he placed his arm around Stiles shoulder. 

“You, we need to talk.” He told Erica. 

“No. It’s okay, Derek.” Stiles tried but Derek only growled quietly to him and Stiles didn’t say anything more. 

He knew better than to get in the way of an Alpha and his Beta.

Boyd held on to Ericas hand as she whimpered. 

“Welcome back.” I told him trying to break the ice. 

“Thanks. I take it the Betas have been listening to you in my absence.” He looked at all of them and even Jackson submitted to him. 

“Yes. We’ve still been training and doing everything together as a pack.” 

“Even Peter?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well, that’s good to hear.” 

“We have a surprise for you.” Lydia said joining us. “ You’ll like it.” 

“Really.” Was all that Derek responded. 

“Where’s Cora?” Stiles finally asked. 

“She’s at the loft. I dropped her off before I came here.” 

“So, you didn’t go in?” Allison added. 

“No.” 

“Good. Now, are we going or are we all planning to spend the night here?” She added and looked at Derek. 

We all shuffled and moved to get into our cars. 

“Isaac, do you mind taking Stiles Jeep. He’s coming with me.” Derek handed him the keys. 

“Derek..” Stiles protested, but Derek just glared and he sighed, “Just be careful with her.” 

“Her?” Isaac laughed. “Fine, I’ll be careful.” 

After they all walked away I approached Isaac and kissed him. It took him by surprise. 

“See you at the loft.” I told him and walked away.   
\---  
Derek POV: 

“You feel uncomfortable?” I asked Stiles as we sat in my car. 

He kept shifting around and moving. 

“I’m trying to figure out if I’m dreaming.” He answered pouting. 

I pulled him toward me and kissed him deeply. 

He moaned into the kiss. 

“Kill me if I wake up, just kill me.” 

“Stiles, you’re not dreaming. I’m here.” 

I placed his hand over my heart. 

“I’m here.” I told him again. 

“Are you sure? Cause, usually, this is when I wake up.” 

“You dream with me often?” I said smirking. 

He blushed. 

“Did I say that out loud?” 

I kissed him again. 

“I’m sorry I left you.” 

He shifted in his seat. 

“Yeah, I forgot I was angry at you.” 

“Stiles..” 

“Sourwolf, you just left, not even a goodbye.”   
“I couldn’t say goodbye. It would’ve hurt much more.” 

“Sure, whatever.” 

“Hey.” I said and turned his face so I could see him, his eyes were started to water, “ I’m here now, and I’m sorry I hurt you. But I promise you, I will never do that again. You’re my mate. And I won’t leave you. I was being stubborn, I didn’t want to face my feelings for you. And I thought maybe it was just me. But I knew deep down, that you loved me. I was just afraid. I was afraid of hurting you and of you hurting me.” 

“I would never hurt you, Derek.” He told me and leaned in for another kiss. “We should really get going, we’ve stayed behind, and I can already here them snickering and making jokes about it.” 

I smiled against his lips. 

“Let them.” 

I pulled him to my side and had him straddle me. And I nibbled on his neck.

“Derek.. Um.. Oh god.. as hot as this is.. Yeah, right there ..mhmm.. you realize… that feels good.. we’re still in the school..” 

“Right.” I told him and he slid over to his seat. “But I’m not finished with you yet.” 

He blushed furiously and I was finally happy. 

I had Stiles, and the pack. 

This was going to be the best Christmas I had ever had.   
\--  
Peter POV: 

“Well, I think those two stayed behind. Maybe they’re not coming.” I told the pack as they ate some of the cookies the girls had baked.

“No, they’re coming.” Lydia told me, “They know better than to leave me here waiting for them.” 

That woman could scare anyone, even myself. 

The wrath of Lydia Martin would be unleashed if anyone did anything to bother her. 

It was something I admired, and why I had sought her out. She was strong and smart. And I was glad to see that Jackson had finally figured it out. 

Now, she had him wrapped around her little finger. 

I smiled at that thought. Lydia being the scary one in that relationship. But it fit. 

A few minutes later, a blushing Stiles came through the door. 

“Finally. Welcome home, Derek.” Lydia told him and wrapped her arms around her Alpha. 

“What happened? It looks as if Christmas threw up in here.” He said smiling. 

Lydia punched his arm lightly. 

“You know you like it.” 

Cora greeted him and put an arm around Stiles. 

“Isn’t it wonderful. I wasn’t expecting it to look like this.” 

“Looks like we finally have our family back.” I told them. 

And they all smiled.


	5. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the end.I hope everyone enjoys the holidays!

Scott POV: 

It was Christmas morning. 

The night before we had all gathered at the loft for Christmas Eve dinner. At to place the gifts under the tree. 

My mom and Sheriff Stilinski had been there too. 

To everyone’s surprise, Derek had asked John for permission to date Stiles. After the sheriff accepted, after warnings of shooting Derek if he hurt Stiles, Derek announced to all of us that Stiles was his mate and it would be all of our duties to protect him. 

“Although, we all know, he can protect himself.” He had added proud of Stiles. 

To no ones surprise, Stiles was spending the night with Derek. 

My mother had taken that and slept over at the Sheriffs house. 

I was glad that they were finally accepting their relationship. 

“Just you and me.” Isaac had told me as I had unlocked the front door. 

I had blushed as he had gripped my thighs and pushed me inside the house. 

“Scott, I want you. I want you to be mine. And only mine.” 

I had kissed him back and we had begun throwing our clothes as we went up the stairs. 

“I want you too. You’re mine.” I had assured him. 

We had given each other the mating bite. We were now a sole being. We belonged to only each other. 

“I think it’s time to tell Dad.” Isaac told me as he realized I was awake.   
I laughed. 

“And Mom too.” 

We both laughed and decided to get up. 

Although, our shower took much longer. 

As we dressed both of our phones rang with a message. 

‘Breakfast, Stiles made the most delicious pancakes, OMG Scott, I so hate you for not telling us what a great cook our Mom is!’ 

It had been from Erica. 

“Sounds like Stiles made breakfast.” Isaac told me as he put his cell down. 

“Yeah. He’s a surprisingly great cook.” 

“That’s good. I had gotten tired from eating out each time there was a pack meeting.” 

We laughed at that and headed for the loft. 

After our delicious breakfast, we passed out the gifts. 

We all laughed when Peter received what looked like a straight jacket from Stiles. 

Then Stiles handed him his real gift. He had bought him a new coat along with some cologne. 

Aiden gave Stiles a red leather jacket. 

Peter gave Boyd a leather jacket. 

Boyd gave Erica a necklace. 

Erica gave me a watch.   
Isaac gave Allison a crossbow. To which we all laughed again. 

Allison gave Aiden an ipod. 

Jackson gave Danny an Armani cologne. 

Danny gave Ethan a necklace with a wolf charm, its eyes were red. We all chuckled. 

Ethan gave Lydia a $200 gift card to Macy’s. 

Lydia gave Jackson a camcorder and winked. 

I grabbed my box and headed toward Isaac. I saw how excited he looked as he opened his gift. 

“I love you.” He told me and kissed me and I didn’t care that the others were there. 

I had made him an album of all the times we had together. And included some of the pack. 

The others were cat calling and cheering. 

“Get a room!” I heard Peter say. 

“No, not here.” Derek said and cleared his throat. 

“I guess it’s safe to say you two finally got together.” Peter added swinging an arm around both of us. “Congratulations.”   
*  
Erica POV: 

The day was full of surprises. For starters, I had thought Derek was going to rip my throat out when he said he wanted to speak to me. It turned out just the opposite.

“Thanks, if you hadn’t told Stiles what you did, then maybe I wouldn’t be here right now.” He had told me and even hugged me.   
That had been quite the surprise. 

After dinner, Scott and Isaac finally made it official and they were together. 

Jackson proposed to Lydia and she accepted. 

Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa also announced their engagement. 

This indeed had turned out to be the best Christmas ever. 

We were all happy and for once, we didn’t need to worry. 

“So, are you telling them?” Boyd whispered in my ear. 

“Telling us what?” Peter was the one to answer. 

They all shifted their attention to us. 

“Okay, so um..” I blushed. 

“We’re also getting married.” Boyd finished wrapping his arm around me. 

“Alright you guys!” Stiles came and hugged us. “Three weddings!” 

They all congratulated us. 

“We need to restore the Hale house. It would be a perfect place to hold the weddings.” Peter said happily. 

To which everyone agreed. 

“And it’s nice and roomy for when the new cubs arrive.” Stiles added blushing. 

We all stared at him. 

“No, no… I meant your cubs, you know, cause I mean, you know, not me!” He said hiding behind Derek. 

We all laughed. 

Although, the thought of Stiles actually carrying a cub came through my mind. He was the Alpha’s mate.

Was it possible?


End file.
